The present invention relates to a patient position detection apparatus for a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed exit and patient position detection apparatus which has multiple modes of operation for providing information to a caregiver regarding a location of a patient on a support deck of the bed and for providing an indication when the patient has exited the bed.
When a patient is required to stay in a hospital bed at a hospital or other patient care facility, it is desirable for a caregiver to be able to monitor the presence, absence, and location of the patient on the bed support surface and to monitor the patient's activity level. Caregivers within a hospital or other patient care facilities are continuously responsible for more and more activities. One of these activities is monitoring patients who need to be restricted to the bed or patients that are at a risk of falling or aggravating injuries if they exit the bed. Patients having certain patient profiles, such as confusion, weakness, or disorientation, are more likely to be injured or reinjured if they exit the bed. Patients with certain types of medical conditions therefore require monitoring of both their presence on the bed and their or location on the support surface. In this instance, the present invention provides an alarm when the patient moves out of the predetermined position on the bed, prior to exiting the bed.
Some patients are allowed by doctor's orders to move about freely on the bed in order to access the bed controls, a phone, or other items or to reposition themselves for comfort. In this situation, an alarm is only required if the patient totally exits the bed.
The present invention provides dual sensor mechanisms for detecting the location of the patient on the bed and for detecting bed exit. Therefore, the caregiver may select from various modes of operation depending upon the patient condition and profile. The apparatus of the present invention detects the presence or absence of the patient on the bed and also detects the position of the patient on the support surface. Therefore, the present invention allows proper patient monitoring to be applied at the discretion of the caregiver for the correct patient situation.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes two different sensor technologies integrated into the support sections of the hospital bed frame and deck. A controller monitor inputs from both types of sensors and, depending upon the mode selected by the caregiver, results in an alarm or no alarm based on detected sensor conditions.
In an illustrated embodiment of the invention, a first set of sensors includes load cells mounted on a base frame of the bed to support a weigh frame. As weight is applied to the bed, such as when a patient enters the bed, the controller detects voltage changes from the load cells. A second set of sensors is located below the patient. These second sensors are illustratively pressure sensitive sensors, such as resistive sensors which are located on the support deck or within the mattress. As pressure is applied to these sensors, such as when a patient lies on the mattress, a resultant voltage corresponds to the amount of pressure applied to a particular sensor. As the patient moves about the bed, sensor resistances change accordingly, thereby providing the controller with data to analyze regarding patient positions.
Each sensor provides an input to the common controller and all of the inputs are evaluated by the controller. When certain weight distribution changes are detected, an audible or visual alarm is activated. The criteria for activating the alarm is dependent upon the particular mode of operation for the overall system. Multiple modes of operation are selected by a switch, knob, button, etc. located on the bed, and preferably on a siderail of the bed. It is understood that a control panel on a pendant or remote control input device electrically coupled to the controller may be used to select the modes.
In an out-of-bed mode, an alarm is activated only when a patient completely exits the bed. In an exiting mode, an alarm is activated when a patient is located at a pre-exit position near the sides or ends of the support surface of the bed. Finally, in a position mode, an alarm is activated when a patient moves away from a head support surface on the deck located beneath the patient's head and back, such as when the patient has rolled against a siderail of the bed or has sat up in bed. Therefore, position mode provides an alarm earlier than exiting mode.
In the exiting mode and position mode, an alarm will also be activated if the patient exits the bed. In other words, in exiting mode and position mode, the out-of-bed detector is also used.
The alarm tones of the apparatus may be selected from a number of various tone options. Different sounds or visual indicators may be provided for each of the modes, if desired. In one illustrated embodiment, the patient positioning system is configured to deactivate the alarm if the patient gets back into bed or returns to the correct position on the bed. The apparatus also includes a button, switch, etc. located on the bed which will send a signal to reset or clear the "nurse call" alarm which is activated at a remote nurse station when a patient alarm is generated by the apparatus. This button allows the nurse to clear the remote bed exit/patient position alarm while at the bed after responding to the alarm. Currently, nurses have to clear the bed exit/patient position alarm by returning to the nurse call station or by deactivating the alarm somewhere else in the hospital, other than at the bed. Another illustrated embodiment of the invention is configured to turn on the room lights when an alarm is activated.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for detecting a position of a body on a support surface of a bed. The apparatus includes at least one first sensor coupled to the bed and at least one second sensor located adjacent the support surface. The at least one first sensor has an output signal which is variable in response to changes in a weight applied to the support surface. The at least one second sensor has an output signal which is variable in response to changes in the position of the body on the support surface. The apparatus also includes a controller having inputs configured to receive the output signals from the first and second sensors. The controller is configured to monitor the output signals, to provide an indication of changes in the position of the body relative to the support surface, and to provide an indication if the body exits the support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second sensors are different types of sensors. The at least one first sensor is illustratively a load cell or other suitable sensor. The at least one second sensor is illustratively a resistive pressure sensor, a capacitance sensor, a piezoelectric sensor, or other suitable sensor.
The bed illustratively includes a base frame and a weigh frame. The weigh frame is configured to support the support surface of the bed. The at least one first sensor includes a plurality of load cells configured to couple the weigh frame to the base frame. Each of the plurality of load cells is electrically coupled to the controller.
The support surface of the bed illustratively includes a deck and a mattress located on the deck. In one embodiment, the at least one second sensor is coupled to the mattress. The at least one second sensor is either coupled to a top or bottom surface of the mattress or located within an interior region of the mattress.
In another illustrated embodiment, the at least one second sensor is coupled to the deck. The deck illustratively includes a head deck section, a seat deck section, a thigh deck section, and a leg deck section. The second sensors illustratively include at least one head sensor coupled to the head deck section, at least one seat sensor coupled to the seat deck section, and at least one thigh sensor coupled to the thigh deck section.
In the illustrated embodiment, the head sensor is an elongated strip which extends in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the deck. The head sensor is located at a center portion of the head deck section. Two elongated thigh sensors are illustratively coupled to the thigh deck section. The elongated thigh sensors illustratively extend in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the deck. The seat sensor is an elongated strip which is configured to extend in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the deck. The second sensors may further include at least one leg sensor coupled to the leg deck section.
The illustrated apparatus further includes an alarm coupled to the controller. The controller has a first mode of operation in which the alarm is activated by the controller only when the at least one first sensor detects that the body has exited the bed, a second mode of operation in which the alarm is activated by the controller when the at least one second sensor detects that the body has moved away from a central portion of the support surface, and a third mode of operation in which the alarm is activated by the controller when the at least one second sensor detects that the body has moved away from a central portion of a head section of the deck.
The illustrated apparatus further includes first, second, and third mode indicator lights located on the bed which correspond to the first, second, and third modes of operation of the controller, respectively. The controller is coupled to the first, second, and third mode indicator lights. The controller is configured to illuminate the first mode indicator light when the controller is in the first operation mode, to illuminate the first and second mode indicator lights when the controller is in the second operation mode, and to illuminate the first, second, and third mode indicator lights when the controller is in the third operation mode.
The illustrated apparatus includes a control panel coupled to the controller to permit a caregiver to select between the first and second modes of operation. The control panel is illustratively either coupled to a siderail of the bed, located on a pendant coupled to the controller, coupled to the controller by a remote control transmitter, or located elsewhere on the bed.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the controller is configured to activate the alarm when the patient is out of a predetermined position on the support surface. The controller is also configured to detect when the body moves back into the predetermined position on the support surface and automatically deactivate the alarm upon detection of the body moving back into the predetermined position on the support surface.
In yet another embodiment, the controller is configured to monitor movement of the body on the support surface. The controller is configured to generate an output signal if a predetermined amount of movement of the body is not detected within a predetermined period of time.
In an illustrated embodiment, the controller includes an output coupled to a communication port to provide a nurse call alarm upon detection of the body moving out of a predetermined position on the support surface of the bed. A nurse call clear actuator is coupled to the bed. The nurse call clear actuator is configured to clear the nurse call alarm. The controller also is configured to transmit an output signal through the communication port to a remote location over a communication network.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present invention. An apparatus is provided for detecting a position of a body on a support surface of a bed. The apparatus includes at least one sensor coupled to the bed. The at least one sensor has an output signal which is variable in response to changes to in the position of the body on the support surface. The apparatus also includes an alarm and a controller having at least one input configured to received the output signal from the at least one sensor and an output coupled to the alarm. The controller has at least two different modes of operation to monitor the position of the body on the support surface and generate an alarm signal to activate the alarm if predetermined conditions are met. The apparatus further includes a control panel coupled to the controller. The control panel includes a key button and a separate mode button to permit a caregiver to change the mode of operation of the controller. The controller is configured to permit a caregiver to adjust the mode of operation by pressing the mode button only when the key button is also pressed.
The control panel is illustratively coupled to a siderail of the bed, located on a pendant coupled to the controller, coupled to the controller by a remote control transmitter, or located elsewhere on the bed. The illustrated control panel also includes an alarm volume control button. The controller being configured to permit the caregiver to adjust the volume of the alarm using the volume control button only when the key button is also pressed. In other illustrated embodiments, the control panel includes an actuator to permit a tone of the alarm to be selected from a plurality of different tones, and the controller is configured to turn on a room light wherein the alarm signal is generated.
In the illustrated embodiment, the controller has first, second and third different modes of operation. The alarm is activated by the controller when different levels of patient movement on the support surface are detected for the first, second and third modes of operation. The apparatus also includes first, second, and third mode indicator lights located on the control panel which correspond to the first, second, and third modes of operation of the controller, respectively. The controller is coupled to the first, second, and third mode indicator lights. The controller is illustratively configured to illuminate the first mode indicator light when the controller is in the first operation mode, to illuminate the first and second mode indicator lights when the controller is in the second operation mode, and to illuminate the first, second, and third mode indicator lights when the controller is in the third operation mode.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a bed includes a base, a support surface coupled to the base, a controller configured to control an entertainment device including at least one of a television, a radio, a stereo, a video player, and a computer, and an entertainment control panel coupled to the controller. The entertainment control panel includes inputs to permit an operator to control operation of the entertainment device. The apparatus also includes a lockout switch coupled to the controller. The lockout switch is configured to disable the entertainment control panel when the lockout switch is actuated.
In the illustrated embodiment, an indicator light is coupled to the controller. The indicator light is illuminated when the lockout switch is actuated. The indicator light is illustratively coupled to a siderail of the bed spaced apart from the lockout switch. The lockout switch is illustratively coupled to a footboard of the bed. A cover is coupled to the footboard. The lockout switch being concealed beneath the cover.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a bed includes a base, a support surface coupled to the base, a controller configured to control a plurality of functions including at least one of a night light, a back light, a head articulation actuator, a knee articulation actuator, a hi/lo actuator, and an entertainment device, and a control panel coupled to the controller. The control panel includes a plurality of inputs to permit an operator to control the plurality of functions. The apparatus also includes a plurality of lockout switches coupled to the controller and an indicator located on the bed spaced apart from the plurality of lockout switches. The controller is configured to disable operation of selected functions by the control panel upon actuation of corresponding lockout switches. The indicator is configured to provide an indication when at least one of the lockout switches is actuated to disable operation of at least one of the functions.
Illustratively, the indicator is coupled to a siderail of the bed and the plurality of lockout switches are located on a footboard of the bed. Each of the plurality of lockout switches illustratively includes a separate light located adjacent the lockout switch to indicate when the lockout switch is actuated.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for aligning a first electrical connector electrically coupled to a control panel located on a removable member of a bed with a second electrical connector electrically coupled to a controller on the bed. The apparatus includes a first connector alignment apparatus having a connector receiving portion configured to secure the first electrical connector to the first connector alignment apparatus, a second connector alignment apparatus having a connector receiving portion configured to secure the second electrical connector to the second connector alignment apparatus, a first fastener configured to couple the first connector alignment apparatus to the removable member of the bed, and a second fastener configured to couple the second connector alignment apparatus to a frame of the bed. One of the first and second connector alignment apparatuses includes at least one alignment post, and the other of the first and second connector alignment apparatuses includes at least one aperture configured to receive the alignment post therein as the removable member is installed on to the frame of the bed to align the first and second electrical connectors before the first and second connectors are mated.
In the illustrated embodiment, the frame of the bed includes at least one post extending away from the frame by a distance greater than a height of the second connector alignment apparatus. The removable member of the bed is formed to include an aperture configured to receive the post on the frame of the bed to provide an initial alignment between the removable member and the frame as the removable member is installed on to the frame. The first electrical connector includes at least one alignment post and the second electrical connector includes an aperture configured to receive the alignment post of the first electrical connector therein to provide further alignment between the first and second electrical connectors.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first fastener is configured to provide a rigid connection between the first connector alignment apparatus and the removable member, and the second fastener is configured provide a loose connection between the second connector alignment apparatus and the frame to permit limited movement of the second connector alignment apparatus relative to the frame. The frame of the bed is illustratively formed to include at least one aperture. The second electrical connector alignment apparatus illustratively includes at least one retention post configured to be inserted into the at least one aperture of the frame. The at least one aperture of the frame is larger than the at least one retention post to permit the limited movement of the second connector alignment apparatus relative to the frame of the bed.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.